Dolor y amor
by Hime-Murasaki-92
Summary: Un concierto no deseado, una cantante hermosa hacen que Sasuke se enamore.Mal sumery pero es la primera vez que hago esto asi que no sean tan malos.lean onegai
1. Chapter 1

Espero que sea de su agrado.

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO SON MIOS SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

.

.

Un concierto eso era a donde lo llevaban sus amigos. Un estúpido concierto y al que ni siquiera sabia de quien se trataba. Que idiota se sentía como pudo aceptar ir a el si no sabia de quien ni que clase de música seria, sabiendo como son sus amigos nada bueno podría esperar. El lugar podría ser un antro de mala muerte, el cantante el peor cantante de toda la historia y con un aspecto horrendo, la música podía ser incluso tan ruidosa y espantosa como el propio cantante.

Definitivamente no deseaba ir a ese concierto.

Suspiro pesadamente tan solo imaginarlo. Sus amigos lo estaban llevando a rastras ya que él en definitiva no iría a uno ni aunque le pagaran por ir, pero desafortunadamente para él sus amigos ya tenían compradas las entradas y habían tenido todo planeado para que el Uchiha no diera como respuesta un no. Habían puesto como excusa que si no iba podrían salir unas fotos bastante comprometedoras de él durante su tierna infancia.

Bufo molesto por no saber ni siquiera como habían caído esas fotos en sus manos.

Sus acompañantes se dieron cuenta de lo que podría pasarle por la cabeza al joven Uchiha tal vez se arriesgaron demasiado al chantajearlo con esas fotos y al traerlo a una concierto sabiendo como era este con respecto a las grandes multitudes y mas si estos se ponen a dar voces como lo harían en este.

Pronto llegarían, la ciudad a esas horas de la noche era realmente un caos, la gente hacia de las calles un lugar por el que era difícil transcurrir, y ni hablar del trafico era igual de caótico. La ciudad de Shinjuku* era realmente bella, las luces de los bares, los centros comerciales daban más vida a la ciudad. Algo muy distinto de donde ellos provenían.

Ellos provenían de una provincia de la gran isla de Hokkaido, aquel lugar no les traía grandes recuerdos. Ellos eran adinerados pero ese dinero solo había llegado a sus manos tras la muerte de sus padres. Cada uno tenía una historia que contar pero preferían no hablar de aquello, era realmente doloroso.

Al ser el primer fin de semana que pasaban en Shinjuku Naruto y Sakura habían decidido disfrutar de aquellas noches ya que a partir de ahora tendrían que esforzarse por seguir sus carreras. Se habían esforzado durante los últimos años por ganarse una beca con la que se les permitiese estudiar en una prestigiosa universidad, la Universidad de Waseda. En realidad el que había tenido que luchar mas fue su gran amigo Naruto que estuvo presionado durante este ultimo año por su novia Sakura la cual no lo dejo ni un momento siguiéndolo con grandes cantidades de libros para que el Uzumaki aprobase.

………

El taxista les aviso de su llegada con su detenimiento delante de un lujoso teatro, bajaron del taxi no sin antes darle el pago por sus servicios por parte del rubio. Al estar ya delante del teatro se dieron cuenta de la cantidad de gente congregada charlando de al parecer lo buena y hermosa de la interprete además de sus comentarios refiriéndose a ella como una de las cantantes con mas triunfo en esos momentos. El rubio junto a su novia se quedaron asombrados ante tal cantidad de gente junta en un mismo lugar.

Ellos sabían que la cantante era una joven con mucho talento y una hermosa belleza y que juntos eran una bomba ya que ello atraía a mas publico pero no sabían que fuera tanta. El Uchiha por su parte comenzó a caminar directo a hacer fila ya que viendo como sus acompañantes se quedaban boquiabiertos ante solo un poco de_ insignificantes_ personas como el los había nombrado tendría que hacerlo el mismo si no tardarían mas en entrar.

Una vez que salieron del shock los jóvenes comprobaron que su compañero se estaba marchando, decidieron entonces seguirlo ya que no querían que este estuviese de mal humor o mas de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando llegaron notaron las miradas de hermosas jóvenes hacia el joven moreno este por su parte hizo lo que durante toda su vida hizo, ignorarlas. Alguna que otra chica dirigían miradas furtivas al rubio de ojos azules pero lo que estas recibían era la mirada verde jade de su novia que estaba furiosa con el joven ya que no hacia nada por ahuyentarlas. Estuvieron durante al menos media hora esperando por entrar al parecer para suerte o desgracia la joven artista se hacia de esperar ante su publico que no hacia mas que aclamarla desde fuera del teatro.

Transcurrieron otros quince minutos cuando por fin estuvieron dentro y delante del escenario que para aquel momento estaba ya con los diferentes instrumentos, con el equipo de sonido dando ya los últimos arreglos para ese concierto fuera del agrado de todos sus espectadores. Los jóvenes tomaron pues sus lugares justo en mitad del teatro, tenían una vista de todo el escenario.

-¡¡wow esto será grandioso!!-exclamo con una gran sonrisa el rubio del grupo.- ¿no lo crees Sakura-chan?

-si al parecer si-respondió también brindándole una sonrisa.- la gente a venido solo por verla cantar.

-¿y tu que piensas Sasuke?

-mph.- esa fue su grandiosa respuesta a la pregunta de Naruto

Tras unos minutos mas para que el publico ocuparan sus respectivos lugares se pudo ver con la poca luz de escenario como tres chicos se colocaban en sus lugares, un joven de cabellera roja como el fuego se situó junto con su guitarra eléctrica en el lado izquierdo del escenario, otro de cabello castaño con unas extrañas marcas en su rostro se posiciono detrás de la batería, el ultimo en entrar fue un chico de cabellera negra con un porte serio cogió el bajo quedando así en el lado derecho y en el centro quedo un espacio vació donde se encontraba el micrófono para la cantante.

Las luces se apagaron en su totalidad no permitiendo ver nada. De repente empezó a escucharse una melodía hermosa junto con la aparición de una bella joven.

El joven Uchiha había caído rendido ante el maravilloso ser que se mantenía de pie en el escenario.

........

........

.......

.....

bueno pues si has llegado hasta aqui te agradesco por leer mi fic.

Bueno es la primera vez que escribo y publico y recien me estoy enterando de como va esto de fanfiction asi que intentare no tardar con la conti.

*Shinjuku barrio situado en la prefectura de tokio


	2. Chapter 2

konichiwa!

Gracias por sus reviews. Me alegra de que les haya picado la curiosidad pues empecemos con el segundo capitulo.

NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

................

...........

......

El teatro estaba repleto, la gente portaban grandes carteles, entusiasmados gritaban, aplaudían, pedían a gritos que diera comienzo ya. El grupo llamado _Last Kiss_, compuesto principalmente por el bajista, el guitarrista, el batería y haciendo contraste con tres jóvenes la hermosa cantante de cabellos azules y belleza increíble, estaban ya en el escenario.

Unos focos iluminaban tenuemente la figura femenina, permitiendo distinguir su bello vestido negro, este consistía de un corsé negro y morado que hacían que se apreciara bien su delgada cintura, la parte baja del vestido, que le quedaba por encima de las rodillas, tenia algo de vuelo. El vestido contrastaba perfectamente con su piel blanquecina. Su cabellera azulina enmarcaba perfectamente su ovalado rostro.

El teclado mezclado con la batería le hacían compañía a su suave y agradable voz cuando dio comienzo la primera canción.

yuuyami ni sasameku

anata no shirabe ni toketeku

hikiyoseau managashi ni

eien wo kanjite

shizuka ni mebuiteku inochi

Todos en el auditorio quedaron encantados con su voz. No hubo excepción alguna, el joven Uchiha no pudo apartar su vista de aquella joven que se mostraba encantadora haciendo una que otra mímica con sus manos, que traían puestas unos guantes negros y portaban el micrófono.

haru no kaze ni harahara to maichiru

omoi no tsuyu wa

hoshi no meguri kuruoshiku

kakimidashite

kowareyuku kochou no yume

De repente abrió sus ojos, mostrando así una mirada entristecida, casi vacía solo con el sentimiento de la tristeza anegando aquella mirada malva. Sus ojos se pasearon por todo el lugar dándose cuenta que como siempre no había ni un sitio libre, todos los espectadores ocupaban las butacas.

Toozakaru azoito

Furueru senaka ni shimiyuku

Shikkoku no ama no umi ni

Subete wo nagesutete

Anata no shiawase wo negau

Ai no kawa wa saesae to

Kono mi wo furiugokashite

Koe naki koe hibikaseru

Munashiki hibi

Kasaneteku amayoru no tsuki

Owari naki arashi ni

Uchikudakarete hatetemo...

Durante los segundo en los que paro de cantar, Sasuke pensó que aquella chica le había visto entre la multitud ya que tras esa mirada ella había apartado la mirada cerrando sus ojos. Sasuke incluso pudo haber jurado que sus mejillas se habían enrojecido tenuemente.

Haru no kaze ni harahara to maichiru

Omoi no tsuyu wa

toki ni wasurareyou to mo

Iroasezu ni tsutau tada

Anata dake ni

Mientras la canción estuvo sonando, la vista de Sasuke no había abandonado ni un solo instante el rostro de aquella chica que había llamado por completo su atención. No sabia que era lo que realmente le atrajo de aquella joven, no sabia si había sido su rostro enmarcado por esas hebras azulinas que tenia como cabello o su agradable voz. En ese momento se retracto de lo que dicho con anterioridad. Ahora se daba cuenta de que lo que dijo era totalmente incorrecto ya que ella era hermosa, tenia un cuerpo impresionante su voz no era nada horrible todo lo contrario, podía decir que era como la de los Ángeles.

_"Ángel"_

Por su mente paso esa palabra que la definía perfectamente, podía darse cuenta de que ella encajaba perfectamente con esa palabra. Pero hubo algo en su mirada que no le gusto y ese algo fue que era triste, notaba la tristeza en ellos.

También se dio cuenta cuando escucho las siguientes canciones. El tema principal de todas ellas era el dolor, la melodía junto con su voz lo corroboro al escuchar el estribillo de una canción que le pareció la más triste.

Anata ga koishikute koishikute

(Te echo de menos, te hecho de menos)

Kore ijoo dooshiyou mo nakute

(No hay nada más que pueda hacer en este momento)

Anata ga koishikute koishikute

(Te echo de menos, echo de menos)

Zutto zutto daisuki da yo

(Siempre, por siempre….Te amaré)

Cuando el concierto hubo terminado la cantante agradeció al publico con un sonrisa fingida, pero al parecer ellos la contemplaron como si fuese una verdadera sonrisa.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke ya se encontraban saliendo del edificio cuando en la entrada se encontraban el grupo rodeados por cientos de fans pidiéndoles autógrafos y haciéndose fotos con ellos, impidiendo cualquier tipo de salida. Naruto al ver aquello se acerco a la multitud con la intención de obtener algún acercamiento a los famosos y también un autógrafo de la cantante o de algún miembro de _Last Kiss _para su adorable novia.

Mientras tanto en medio de los fans un joven pelirrojo se encontraba haciéndose fotos con todas y cada una de sus seguidoras, en ocasiones alguna que otra le robaba un beso en la mejilla, él por su parte no disfrutaba dando firmas y que lo atosigaran con regalos era mucho menos agradable. Cuando por fin parecía que iba a terminar, aparece otro grupito de chicas haciendo que un rubio perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al sucio asfalto. El pelirrojo al ver aquello con gran esfuerzo se acerco al chico que aun seguía en el suelo, ayudo a que se levantara. Cuando el rubio estuvo ya de pie se dispuso a dar las gracias al desconocido que lo había ayudado y también a reclamar a las locas que lo habían empujado pero una voz lo detuvo.

-¿Naruto?-era una voz grave, provenía de la persona que estaba delante de él.

-Eh?-alzo su vista para toparse con los ojos aguamarina de aquel que lo había ayudado. Este estaba vestido con un traje que le hacia ver alguien maduro. Naruto tardo unos segundos en acordase de quien era el pelirrojo que estaba delante de él.-¿Gaara?

-Cuanto tiempo Naruto.-

-Gaara tú....?-

-Así es, formo parte de _Last Kiss_.-contesto a la pregunta incompleta.- Soy el guitarrista.- finalizo con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras Naruto asimilaba la idea de que uno de sus amigos era ahora una persona famosa, sus acompañantes que se dieron cuenta de que el Uzumaki tardaba demasiado se decidieron ir en su búsqueda. Para cuando le dieron encuentro lo vieron hablando amistosamente con un pelirrojo pero lo que también vieron es que este estaba rodeado de chicas gritando su nombre e intentando hacerle fotos. No entendieron nada. No entendían que hacia Naruto hablando con un desconocido y encima famoso.

-¡Naruto!-le llamo su novia

-¡OH! ¡Sakura-chan!.-los llamo desde el centro del grupo que los rodeaba. Cuando hubieron llegado a su lado Sakura se sorprendió cuando su novio hablo.-Mira te presento a Sabaku no Gaara es un amigo y Gaara ella es mi novia Sakura.-los presento. Sasuke que no había hablado hizo un gruñido para que se dieran cuenta de que él también estaba ahí. Naruto se percato de que se había olvidado de él.-Gaara también te presento a Sasuke es mi mejor amigo.-Los dos se dieron un apretón de mano. Sakura por su parte había quedado embobada al ver que acababa de conocer a un famoso.

De repente un joven castaño se acerca atravesando por en medio de la multitud alzando su brazo para llamar mas su atención.

-Gaara tenemos que irnos no aguanto esto mas.-el chico que era de pelo castaño era también miembro de la banda.-Además nos han invitado a tomar algo en un PUB cercano.-aviso con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en una conversación con tres chicos de su misma edad así que se atrevió a preguntar.-¿Quienes son?

-Unos amigos. Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke.-contesto con simpleza.

-Yo soy Inuzuka Kiba. Soy el batería.-se presento ante los tres.- ¿Qué os parece si os venís con nosotros a tomar algo?

-No.-Sasuke había respondido por los tres con una voz cortante.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Naruto ante su respuesta.-¿Porqué no? Aun es muy temprano. Además nos están invitando.

Mientras Naruto y Sasuke discutían por ir o no al PUB, Kiba giro su vista donde se encontraban el resto del grupo, los vio subiendo a una limusina despidiéndose así de las fans que los rodeaban.

-¿Chicos vienen? Tenemos que irnos, los demás ya están en la limusina.

-¡¿una limusina?! Siempre he querido subir a una.-Sakura sorprendió a todos pegando un grito de emoción.-¡Vamos.-arrastro a Naruto en su carrera por llegar al lujoso coche.

Mientras tanto Sasuke al ver aquello supo que debía seguirlos ya que Naruto llevaba las llaves de su recién alquilado departamento en conjunto. No pudo reprimir un suspiro al empezar su marcha en dirección el coche. Aquella noche el pensaba en quedarse en casa descansando pero todo lo contrario sus amigos lo arrastraron a un concierto. La verdad era que no le pareció nada mal el concierto, se había equivocado con todo lo que estuvo pensado anteriormente el lugar era muy lujoso, la cantante una de las mas hermosas que el halla conocido y por encima de todo estaba su voz de ángel.

Le había seducido su voz, nunca antes tuvo el placer de escuchar una voz tan exquisita.

-Kiba-kun.-y la volvió a escuchar al estar ya delante de la limusina.

La puerta de este se había abierto repentinamente cuando Sasuke puso la mano en la manilla. Tras la apertura de la puerta pudo ver como las piernas de una mujer se posaban en el asfalto pudiendo ver unos tacones negros. El tiempo trascurría como en cámara lenta ante sus ojos vio como unas delgadas manos se apoyaron en la puerta de la limusina y como estas ayudaban a que la que la persona que estaba dentro pudiera salir.

Y ahí la volvió a ver, sus ojos, su rostro, sus cabellos estaban delante de él, a tan solo unos centímetros. Pudo sentir su olor gracias a que una pequeña brisa veraniega hizo que su olor se colara por sus fosas nasales.

_"Jazmín"_

Si ese era el olor que ella desprendía.

Sus miradas se habían encontrado. La de Sasuke negros como la noche, oscura y la de ella malva casi blanquecina como la propia luna.

Sasuke se había perdió en aquella mirada dócil que ella poseía.

........

....

..

Espero que les haya gustado.

La primera canción es de _Nana Misuki_ y se llama Hime Murasaki _ /watch?v=LyT52gHZplw _

La segunda es el estribillo de _Daisuki da yo de Ai Otsuka_

El nombre del grupo me lo imbente la verdad es que no se. Este fic lo hice ya que siempre que escuchaba hime murasaki veia en mi cabeza a Sasuke viendo desde las butacas a Hinata cantando esta canción y tambien he tomado un poco la idea de Nana.

bueno hasta el proximo capitulo.


End file.
